


Supertalia: Babysitting

by Liberty_Belle



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Babysitting, Kidfic, M/M, Multi, Superfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 02:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liberty_Belle/pseuds/Liberty_Belle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hetalia/Avengers Crossover. There's a banquet being hosted in the Avengers' honor, but it's no place for a little boy. When Steve and Tony's usual babysitting options fall through, Steve turns to some of his oldest friends for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supertalia: Babysitting

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is for a crossover contest over at a Hetalia fan group, but I've wanted to write it forever. Hope you enjoy, and let me know what you think!  
> (Also, work off the assumption that Steve met Alfred and Arthur during the war, and knew who they were, and kept in touch after he woke up.)

“I really am sorry about this, Al. Usually Jane watches him, but she’s actually coming tonight, and Pepper was _going_ to take care of him, but _someone_ went and ticked off one of his biggest investors, and she’s doing damage control.”

Tony just stuck out his tongue at the jab, and Alfred laughed as he took a smiling four year old from Steve’s arms and bounced him on his hip. “Naw, we don’t mind at all. Right, Artie?”

Arthur smiled at him. “Of course.” He turned to Steve and asked, “Anything we should know? Allergies? Medicines?” Steve shook his head.

“No, he’s healthy and mostly normal.” He smiled, “A bit of a handful though, I have to warn you.”

Arthur only chuckled. “You should know that won’t be a problem. I thought I could handle anything after this one,” he jerked his thumb at Alfred, “and then Australia came along, and New Zealand and Seychelles were such well-behaved children on their own, but I swear they fed off his energy... After all of them, one energetic non-nation toddler shouldn’t be a problem.”

"Alright then," Tony said, reaching forward to ruffle his son's hair and taking Steve's hand, "We'll see you in a few hours. Be good, kiddo."

“I will!” Peter promised, reaching out as Steve leaned down to kiss his forehead, wrapping his small arms around his neck and planting a kiss on his cheek. He waved to his parents as they finally left.

When the door had closed, Alfred set Peter on his feet and crouched down to his level. “So, what do you want to do, little man? I’ve got some super cool race cars. Wanna go check ‘em out?”

The boy’s eyes lit up and Alfred grinned, “Come on, I’ll show you” he jerked his head in the direction of the hallway and stood, taking Peter’s hand and leading him into the study, where he kept things he didn’t use often in the closet. Arthur heard the commotion of his boyfriend digging around in the closet until he found the box with his old slot cars, and came to stand in the doorway just as they finished laying out the track.

Peter picked a red car, and Alfred showed him how to put it on the track, and put his hand over his on the controller to press the trigger. He squealed in delight as the car zipped around the track, and Alfred smiled at him. “You wanna race?” he asked, reaching for a silver car off to the side.

“Yeah!” Peter cried, and Alfred let him win a few times, and then on the next race he punched the trigger on his remote and his car went flying off the track at the first turn and smacked into the leg of the desk. Arthur just laughed at him, and that’s when Alfred finally noticed his presence.

“Come on Arthur, come play with us!” Arthur was about to refuse, when Peter piped up, “Yeah Arffur, come play!” he snatched up another car and held it up in Arthur’s direction, and Alfred was giggling, so Arthur gave in and dropped to the floor on Alfred’s other side. He slotted his car into place and smirked at him “You’re going down, Jones.”

Alfred winked. “We’ll see about that.”

Half an hour later, Alfred set down his controller and stretched. “You getting hungry Pete?” When he nodded, Alfred stood up and lifted the boy into his arms. “How ‘bout we make a pizza?” Peter tilted his head.

“Make it?”

“Yeah!” Alfred answered with a smile. “Come on. You can be my helper.”

He set Peter on a barstool by the counter and retrieved the pizza crust and cheese from the refrigerator, and Arthur joined him a few moments later with a jar of pizza sauce. They let Peter spread the sauce over the crust, spread out the cheese from where he had dumped most of it in one place, and Alfred laid out pepperoni on half the pizza before he slid it into the oven.

They were now faced with one little boy with dough-sticky hands and pizza sauce _everywhere._ Arthur went to the bag his parents had left and retrieved a bottle of baby shampoo and a set of Hulk pajamas.

 Arthur set them down in the bathroom before tackling the part of bath time that was never easy. “Peter, while that’s cooking let’s get you cleaned up.” He squirmed and made a face, but Arthur sensed evidence of Steve’s persistence in the way he went without much of a fight. Arthur only wished his children (with the exception of Matthew, of course) had been that willing to listen to him.

Alfred let Arthur handle this part, but he did stand in the bathroom doorway behind him making faces to make Peter laugh, which resulted in a lot of splashing and the soaking of Arthur’s shirt. Alfred tried to look sorry, but it didn’t work, so he settled for a kiss and offered to help Peter put on his pj’s while Arthur went to change.

 

When they were both dry and dressed, Alfred removed his masterpiece from the oven, and Arthur went to put on a movie for them to watch while they ate. Peter, in the meantime, wandered over to a table on one side of the side of the living room, and stood on his toes to better see one picture frame in particular.

“Papa!” Arthur turned to see the little boy pointing at the photograph, and walked over to see it was an old black and white photo of Alfred and Steve, standing next to a jeep, with Alfred’s arm slung over Steve’s shoulder, beaming beside Steve’s more shy, modest smile. He remembered watching Howard take that picture, remembered the fond smile on Peggy’s face and the way Bucky had complained a few minutes later than no one had invited him to join in.

He knelt down behind Peter and put his hands on his shoulders. “That’s right,” he said softly. “Your Papa has been our friend for a very long time.”

The quiet moment was interrupted by Alfred coming in with three plates of pizza balanced in his hands. “We ready?” he asked, setting the plates on the coffee table and picking up the remote. Arthur smiled and guided Peter over to the couch.

“Yes, Peter just wanted to see that picture of you and Steve.”

“Aw...” Alfred smiled and hoisted Peter onto the couch beside him. “I’ve got a whole bunch more I can show you next time you come over, okay?” Peter nodded and turned to his pizza, and Alfred started the movie, settling in to the familiarity of the original _Toy Story,_ and enjoying Peter’s reactions to his favorite parts.

About two thirds of the way through the movie, though, the pizza was gone and Peter was dozing against Alfred’s side. Alfred practically melted, wrapping one arm around him and turning to smile softly at Arthur, reaching out to take his hand and lace their fingers together. Arthur leaned in for a kiss, and the settled against Alfred’s other shoulder, holding the American’s hand in both of his.

 

When the movie was over and the plates were cleared away and Peter was carefully repositioned with a pillow under his head and a blanket over him, there was a knock at the door, and Alfred went to open it.

“How was your evening?” Arthur asked as he led them over to the couch where Peter was still fast asleep.

“Definitely better than expected,” Steve replied. “I hope Peter behaved?”

“He was great,” Alfred said, wrapping an arm around Arthur’s waist as Tony knelt by the couch. “Bring him back any time.

“Peter, wake up,” Tony called softly, giving his son’s shoulder a gentle squeeze. Brown eyes blinked sleepily at him.

“Daddy?” Peter mumbled, reaching up to rub at his eyes.

Tony smiled. “Hey, sport. Time to go home.” He lifted him up and let Peter’s arms wind around his neck and his head rest on his shoulder. Steve came to stand beside them and rubbed one hand over Peter’s back. “Thanks again, guys, really.” He tilted his head to see Peter’s face. “Pete, do you want to say thank you to Alfred and Arthur?”

Peter lifted his head to look at them and mumbled a still sleepy, “Thank you,” waving to them as Tony carried him out to the car.

“You’re welcome,” Arthur called after them, closing the door as they drove away and leaning back against Alfred’s chest. Alfred tightened his arms around his waist and kissed his cheek.

“Hey Arthur?” he murmured, “Do you ever wish we could have kids?”

“Sometimes,” Arthur admitted. “Times like tonight, when I see you with children, because it’s so obvious that you’d be a great father, and I’d love to share that with you.” He turned his head to give him a soft kiss. “But I had my chance, and my parenting days are over. There will always be children in our lives though,” he said, squeezing Alfred’s arm gently, “so don’t get too down about it.”

Alfred nodded against his shoulder. “Yeah, that’s true.” He smiled. “We need another baby to take care of though. Tell Will and Kate to get on that.”

Arthur just laughed. “Way ahead of you there.” He stepped out of Alfred’s arms and took his hand. “Come on, love, let’s go to bed.” Alfred followed, sleepy and content, letting his mind idly wander to the fact that he should get prints of his pictures from Steve and Tony’s wedding to show Peter next time they babysat.


End file.
